User talk:Wildoneshelper
The Anti-Vandalism Guy Any questions? Do you have any questions? Talk below and I will send back to your talk. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 05:45, June 25, 2011 (UTC) The Photo The photo is too big WildWarren 11:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... If we tile that photo, it would look confusing and disturbing WildWarren 11:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) uh-oh what is happening here?? i feeling scared cuz the wikia changed and wikiawolf is gone can you tell me what is happening??? pls ans Isn't +15 walk speed for skates a powerup?If so, why does the trivia say other wise? Link:Here!! Junkmaniac talk 06:49, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The block dosent work he unblock himself or it dosent effect just put the candidtes for deleation Signature I want a design in my signature Signature I want a design in my signature WildWarren 10:21, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I want Warm WildWarren 11:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Idea i have an idea but i dont think it will be good one: when vandalism scale will reach to 20 all wikia or just vandalised pages will be blocked for a week. Why? Why?I was really banned im still junkmaniac but i was banned... look at my profile Ans But i have no badges Junkmaniac the cool design Unblocked Already unblocked him, very sorry about that WildWarren 10:16, June 23, 2011 (UTC) how to how do you do the signature because i kept trying and it didnt work. Kndlegoman4 22:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Is the Vandal Gone??? Hey is the Wikia Guy is Gone or Banned???? JCRVHELPER talk 00:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Request i would want the signature that you and JCRVHELPER have 14:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) 2 people got banned I banned two people for using Migo David's artwork, I wanted the wiki to be clean and very informative. They should have created a Migo David Wiki instead LOL. they are banned for a week WildWarren talk 03:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) That's good for me :D Yey im Banned for a week it's me JcrvHelper well the good thing KindLegoMan4 is banned Yey welll seyya in a week.and if there's vandal dont ask me beacause im banned. No! No! Thats a fan art WildWarren talk 06:11, June 28, 2011 (UTC) About The Zebra Lol Dude its meJCRVHELPER i made a suggestion in playdom.com and i post a suggestion of Zebra and they Accept it and they will realeased it soon just w8 and u will see a about it :D And P.S My banned End's is June 26 2011 tell wild warren to fix this problem i saw last time is July 2 2011 it turn to June 26 2011 plss make bann very carefully. -Carlo Who is That Vandal he Messed with my other Account some bad guy User:Jan Carlo Velasco is an a$$ i dont know who he is but i think that guy is being a bad guy to even my other account -.- not nice. No one Bann's Me in September If Someone Bann's me in Spetember u get the Devil's Horn it's my special month lol :D -JCRVHELPER Response: I will give warnings to the users which is not really a good vandal. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 08:45, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Even in my BirthDay D: ????????? hey its me Kndlegoman4. I want to know some things.... when i will be unbanned will i have all medals or i would need to start again??? and i dont understand the "Zebra and Mozilla" lol btw i will send you photos and articles i want to write. if its no problem, can you do it??? thanks UPDATE: oh ok i know whats the zebra and mozilla about (the new pet ) lolz but my program is after the 30 days and i cant use it but ill try do do something with it. UPDATE (again): i didnt found zebra in cache but ill try to hack it and see if it there. UPDATE (again,again): there is no such a pet as zebra but, im never coming back without something. i found some unreleased medals which im gonna share them when i will be unbanned. i found 4 new medals which only 1 doesnt have any pics in cache and when i tried to hack these medals i got banned lol :D and do you remember the hitler hates wildonesdestroyer video??????? if u want hitler u can use my pet: Adolf Hamster but then write that the pet was mine. tell me if you want it because if you want it theres no problem. UPDATE (so much updates for one day): there is no such a thing as dinosaur mini pet but ppl know me and they know that im never coming back without something i found new minipet called Bald Eagle this means that anyone want to get photos and info of it must have wait until i will be unbanned. can you please tell Wildwarren to unban me and JCRVHelper please i'd be really happy HOOOOHHHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!! HHHHOHOHHOHHOOOOOO I CANT BREATHE WILD ONES BECAME A LOT MORE COOLER THE PENGU AND HIPPO ARE RELEASED WHOOOHOOOOO IM IN HEAVEN. AND PLEASE DONT THINK IM SPAMMING IM JUST SAYING COOLEST EVER BREAKING NEWS I KNEW THIS BESTEST DAY EVER WILL HAPPEN PS THATS ME KNDLEGOMAN4 PPS SOME FELLA CALLED LOLLOLMAN GOT BACK ALL MIGO DAVID PICS There's No Zebra Pic Yet Hey there's no Zebra Pic yet They are Making the Pet just wait soon and it will be realeased Soon. Hi Hi Jan Carlo Velasco Talk 09:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC) question. answer pls How do you make badges. please answer. Ask its me kndlegoman4. can you ask wildwarren to unblock me tomorrow (1st of july) because that day is my b-day and i want to write something on my page.and i want to create anti-playdom group on my page. please ask wildwarren. thanks Response: It's a holiday in my place at 1st July! Well, sorry because you have your second and you can celebrate with that! Good news that your badges will be seen again after unblocked because I've done an experiment with my backup account for blocking him for 1 minute and 30 seconds. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Let's Play Hey dude lets play me u and junk Join:Wild Ones FTW FTW ill w8 u there plsss tell junkmaniac to join [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 08:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) unfair hey thats unfair.. why JCRVHELPER can edit (to put signature) and i cant?????? thats unfair!!!! btw its me kndlegoman4 Response JCRVHELPER:well i found in runesscape cool signs there [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 22:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Response: You can edit your signature even you are not using your account. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 01:16, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Response JCRVHELPER:Whose the Star war's people in ur Sign???? [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 01:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Response: That's not from Star Wars. That's from Halo. All these 3 pictures are my avatar and you can find 'em in Bungie. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 01:53, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Are these Weapon True???? Are these weapon are true???[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 01:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) thumb|500px|right|Is these Unrealeased Weapon??? It seems those are hacked. Wild Ones Sri Lanka is a trustable organization and it's not from there and I think it may be hacked. That's my deduction and if you ask Kndlegoman4, it will be better because I don't have Mozilla and I won't hack but he can. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:00, July 2, 2011 (UTC) What's the TYG Production Thingy What's the TYG Production Thingy??? [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 02:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :That's my own banner. I own it. You might see some in my Youtube account. :D Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:25, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol u Hack 99x [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 02:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :No I don't! Don't insult me! >:( Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i just saw a wildoneshelper in youtube :O [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 02:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :That account will be posted by several Hitler parodies. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) What is ur Name in Youtube :D[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 02:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Uhsting Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Ur the Kidddy Toon and The Building Thingy????[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 02:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :That was years before, I'm not that young now. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Well u made alot Of Halo Reach and nick thingies And no wild ones vid right???:D[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 02:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :My account is not posting Wild Ones but my backup account will do so. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) whats the other one name's in youttube the wild thingy u said :D[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 02:44, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :That'll be Wildoneshelper. BTW, I don't have unregistered Hypercam so I can't record my Wild Ones movement. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:52, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thats too bad -.-[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 02:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) whos InterventionX5000 Who is InterventionX5000 :O[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 03:15, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 03:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Well i kinda see him to art thingy [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 03:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Signature Upgraded My Full Sign is Complete :D [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 08:59, July 2, 2011 (UTC) -.- -.- Another vandaliser in the wiki. his name is lolman or somethin like that... he made pages called "lol" all around the wiki Kndlegoman4 talk 14:23, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Voting err... voting ends tomorrow Junkmaniac talk 07:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC) can u delete pet suggestion pg? Cool Video. thumb|500px|right[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 09:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC) yes yes i have summer holidays in school.it started 27 june 2011. btw why you asking. Kndlegoman4 talk 10:25, July 5, 2011 (UTC) can i be Can i be also the man for the Wild News??? and can i be an admin and if not, what i need to do to be????Kndlegoman4 talk 14:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) question i have a question. hot to create a category page?? becuse i want to know'Kndlegoman4' talk 15:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) i know i know, but im talking about Wild News in Wild Ones not Wild Ones Wiki News. Kndlegoman4 talk 11:07, July 6, 2011 (UTC) answer sorry but my keyboard is going crazy over the last few days all my letters are mixing up and this is why many words are wrong.sorry for the problem Kndlegoman4 talk 15:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ps. are the spoiler warnings ok on unreleased items because i put it yesterday on all unreleased items. tree i have some good news: tre might be released this week because i checked cache and tree icon was at the top of the files because i just cracked (type of hack) my swf file opener and i found it out. Kndlegoman4 talk 00:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Comparing Users This is against the rules.....I am giving you a warning for comparing users. it creates tension within the wiki. WildWarren talk 03:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ans Group C Junkmaniac talk 07:12, July 9, 2011 (UTC)